Bleeding Roses
by Des Iries
Summary: vampire meets Phantom.a fight wakes a vampire, her interest in the Phantom sends her off to the Opera House.Soon she offers Erik things he would want revenge and everything he could dream of,but he soon finds out everything he wants will come with a price
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you all! Again I'm back. This time for a while. I had one of the worst kind of writers block. So bad even Jack had left me for a while, but he and me are back. This one is already is going along fast. Hope you all will enjoy it. I have another one that I have written awhile back but I have to clean it up some with out taking away the tale. But anyway. Erik was always in a way like a vampire. I don't have to point out the likeness all Phans should know. 

**Jack: and when are you going to get around to me?**

**Soon enough. How was your trip?**

**Jack: A bit dead.**

**Why do I bother?**

**Jack: Yes, why do you?**

_**Warning there are future gory scenes and also sensual scenes. Don't worry I'll warn you. **_

Chapter 1: The graveyard 

Pale yellow eyes opened at the smell of blood and the sound of a scream. They drooped down to the scene below them.

Two men were dueling with long sliver swords. There was a blonde young man, in the prime of his life. There was a spreading stain of blood on his left arm, hence the source of the smell. He was trying to overpower a tall older man that was wearing black. A girl that looked no younger then sixteen watched them.

The man in the black kept pushing the blonde man back, he was also wearing a heavy black velvet cape that he snapped at the younger man to distract him. It worked for a second, but then the blonde haired man ran at him. The taller man moved so that the white mask that covered half of his handsome face flashed in the dull light.

The eyes widened at the sight. Interest peaked as the duel went on.

The blonde man seemed to be a fine swordsman and fought on, parrying the taller man's blows and gradually forcing the man back. As he pushed the taller man back he fell against the side of the stone mausoleum. The blonde man was close to running the man though with his sword. The eyes of the fallen man burned with hatred.

The eyes watched with morbid curiosity, as time seemed to stop. Just as the winner started to push the sword on though, there was a cry.

"No! Rauol…no…not like this."

The blonde man paused. Sheathing his sword, the man guided the girl back to a white horse. He mounted and swept her up into the saddle beside him. The eyes watched as they rode away. The eyes then turned to the fallen man.

He had gotten up and was staring hatefully at the fading couple. Breathing heavily he sneered.

"Now…let it be war upon you both!"

The snarl echoed though the old graveyard. Flipping his cape, the masked man disappeared.

The eyes blinked in surprise. Never had they seen a human move so fast. Interest truly peaked, a small elegant black and silver bat spread its wings and let go of the old dead tree it was hanging onto and flew in the direction of the blonde man and the brown haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A fire 

A beautiful tall woman with strange eyes and black hair that was bound up in an elegant twist stepped into the foyer of the famous Paris Opera House. Men and women both looked on with a gazed look in their eyes. In their minds they saw a woman that held all their desires. She seemed to know it. Her head was held up high, her shoulders bare, tiny waist almost impossibly small. White, luxuriant skin shone, her red lips held a smirk that told all that she knew the effect that she was having on them. But her eyes…they held a different light in the shadows. It looked like they were almost glowing.

She looked around. The French built beautiful buildings, but nothing could compare to the ancient marble of Rome. The red and gold suited her fine, but she also enjoyed the dark and grayness of the shadows. She flashed a smile at a young man as she climbed the circler red carpeted stairs to a box. She had her choice. No one was going to tell her which box she could sit in. She'll pick her own.

Settling in her seat, she was overwhelmed by the scent. It took no effort at all to drink in the myriad smells – a blend of perfume and sweat, face powder and tobacco. She could sense their happiness, their sorrows their deepest fears. Suddenly the door to the box opened and a man stepped in.

Frowning she stood. She didn't want any intrusion. "Monsieur, I believe this is my box…" she began but stopped when she saw the man. "Oh sir, I do apologize."

"It is quite all right." He held out a hand. She smiled and placed her hand into his. The young blonde man bowed low and kissed her gloved hand. "The managers were quite busy, so I believed they had gotten the tickets mixed up."

"Yes, I believe so. I will just go and find another seat." She dipped her head, and started to the door but stopped when he called out.

"Mademoiselle! I would not be a gentleman if I allowed you to go and find another seat so close to the performance. You were here first. It would be an pleasure to share a box with a beautiful lady."

Her lips pulled up in to a sly smile, she turned her head. "Are you sure Monsieur?"

"I'm positive." He took her hand and led her back to the seat she was sitting in.

Settling back into her seat she cast a sideways glace at him he seemed to be favoring his arm. She grinned and inhaled deeply. The scent of fresh wound and blood tingling her senses.

The young man looked back over at her then stood. "I believe I'm being rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raoul de Chagny."

"Yes. It _is_ a pleasure. My name is Araceli Ricotta." She smiled.

"Ricotta? You are Italian?"

"Yes. I was born in Rome. A life time ago it seems."

Raoul started to answer when there was applause. His blue eyes went hard, something Araceli didn't miss. She looked out and saw a thin gray haired man take a bow on the podium and with a flick of his wrist the orchestra began the overture. It was an inharmonious, a cacophony of sound. Araceli have never heard anything like it before.

"This new. I have never heard anything like it before and I have heard many a music."

"Yes. It is new." Raoul's voce was cold.

Araceli hid a smirk as she pretended to study to program. "I take that you don't care for the composer?"

Raoul turned to face her. "No. He is a genius in his own right, but an insane one that needs to be stopped." He turned back to the opera that was now just beginning.

_Interesting_, Araceli thought. _This many be worth staying around for_.

All thoughts stopped as the opera began to push on. Araceli stared out at the set, taking it in. The set was mostly red and black. A set of a brothel inn. In the middle of the stage was to pillars. Each had stairs going up to meet as a bridge. The chorus was dressed as gypsy whores and hags. The atmosphere was dark and erotic. She looked out at the people. Their faces carried horrified expressions. They consult their programs, cough and whisper, and fidget uncomfortably. She saw someone try to leave, but it was then she saw that all the exits have been sealed; gendarmes and soldiers guarded the doors.

_Here the sire may serve the dam; here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_

Araceli attention was turned back to the stage as the singing began. There was a tall proud looking woman in a whorish hag costume. She was making the most of her part.

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! _

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Don Juan triumphs once again!_

The woman milked her small part for all it was worth. Araceli winced when she hit a particularly high note. When she was finally finished, Don Juan, Piangi, the program listed, entered.

Araceli turned her attention away from the stage to Raoul. His face was trying to stay hard, but his boyish face just couldn't pull it off. It was almost comical. Trying not to laugh she turned back to the opera.

"…_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine ...  
You come home! I use your voice - slam the door like crack of doom!  
I shall say: "come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!" _

"_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!" _

"_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh ... "_

Laughing, Don Juan pulled on his servant's clothes, wrapping the cloak around him and covering his head with the hood. He strode upstage and disappeared behind the scrims. Meanwhile, a beautiful girl dressed as a gypsy has entered. Araceli recognized her as the girl from the graveyard.

_"... No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

She knelt down on one knee picking up a rose and began pulling the leaves off.

Araceli saw Raoul lean forward, love in his eyes. "You know her?"

Raoul jumped. Without taking his eyes off of her he nodded, "Yes. She is my fiancée, Christine Daae."

Daae. She remembered a handsome man by that name. Had a little angel of a daughter. Named….Christine. Araceli almost laughed at the ironies of it all. Who knew that Gustave had been already sick. The little kiss she had given him made him sicker. It was the only time she remorsed. She turned her attention back to the stage.

"Master"

"Passarino - go away!  
_For the trap is set and waits for its prey ..._

Don Juan entered and right away Araceli could see that it was someone different. He moved downstage toward Christine. He opened his mouth and began to sing:

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of  
that wish, which till now has been silent, silent ..."_

"_I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me: no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided ... "_

He was halfway toward Christine. The silhouettes of male dancers appear behind him. Christine slowly stood and turned to face him. The dancers move erotically in and out of shadow and silhouette.

"_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ..." _

The man arrived downstage right. The male dancers disappeared. Araceli watched with Raoul as the man circled Christine, his passion growing with each rising note.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us ...? "_

Finally he growled and reached for Christine, rasping _fire_ as his hands wandered across her delicate skin. Araceli watched entranced, as he forced his song from his lungs and pulled her against his chest. He released her, sliding his hands across her jaw and right arm.

"_Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return ... " _

Standing alone now Christine began to sing alone "_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence ... I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why ...  
In my mind,  
I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, _

_I've decided, decided ... _

Silhouettes of women dancers now appeared, dancing in and out of shadow.

_Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun ..." _Christine began to walk to the stairs and to climb up them. "_Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one ...? _

_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us ...?_

Araceli watched the man climb up his set. She heard Raoul squirm beside her but she paid no attention. She watched as both their voices rose.

"_Past the point of no return the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ... _againhe grasped Christine, spinning her into his arms with fingers and palms that roamed. "_We've passed the point of no return..." _

Araceli felt the mood and heard the music change. It became smooth. She watched as he turned to face the girl, hold her hands in his own.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...  
Lead me, save me from my solitude ...  
Say you want me with you, here beside you ...  
Anywhere you go let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of …_

The word 'you' is never reached for the girl reached up and pulled the black mask off. With it comes a wig. Araceli could see the side of the man's face. It was a whole disfigurement that covered the side of his face. It had angry red and purplish scaring. People begin to scream. Policemen, stagehands rush unto the stage in confusion. Araceli watched in amazement as the man's face twisted into anger. He grabbed the girl and in one graceful movement he cut one of the many massive tasseled ropes that are part of the set design.

Araceli heard a groan and a snap. She looked out at the auditorium. She saw the chandelier shudder then began to fall. The long single chain that did not break glided the chandelier down toward the orchestra pit. In a panic the people began to run for the doors. The tremendous chorus of screams arose, operatic in magnitude, one voice rising above the others. The chandelier crashed into the pit, causing the pit to burst into flames.

Holding Christine close, and moving very fast, the man jumped from the balcony into the fire below.

Araceli felt someone grab her. She turned to snarl at them. It was Raoul. "Go! Get out!"

He then turned and climbed down the side then to the back stage. Araceli smirked until she saw the fire. "Oh god." She turned and ran down the stairs. She felt the heat behind her. Cutting a corner she ran back stage. Looking around she saw that there was no one around. Slinking behind a curtain, a large sliver and black wolf emerged. It placed its nose to the floor and inhaled. It let out an exited yip and ran though the backstage. The scent of Raoul led underground. The noise has died down by the time the scent of Raoul ends. It stopped at a point on a stone bridge. Sniffing around the edge the wolf smelled blood and water. Giving a wolfish grin, it leaped over the trap door. The wolf traveled on until it came to a lake. The wolf stood there and let out a snarl.

_This is not fair_, it thinks. _I want to see what happens!_ Thinking some more it finally sighed. A minute later a black and silver bat took to the air. Soon it saw a black portcullis. Diving thought the holes; it looked down to see three people, the scent of blood filling the damp air. The taller man had Raoul tied to the portcullis. The girl had a look of horror on her face. Flying around, the bat landed in a corner in the shadows. Stepping out slightly, the wolf sat down and watched the show.

There was a silence as the tall man yanked the rope that was around Raoul's neck. The wound had open and was bleeding. The wolf felt a low rumble in its belly. Remembering that it has not eaten for all night, it licked its lips.

Suddenly but softly, Christine begins to sing, "_Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known…? God give me courage to show that you are not alone!"_

The wolf watched, interested as she walked forward and kissed him on the lips. The wolf grinned as she pulled away. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. The man was stunned. Then again, Christine leaned forward and embraced him again. This time the kiss is long and deep. It was a lover's kiss. As it ended they looked deep into each other's eyes. The man began to cry.

The wolf cocked its head as he let go of the rope. Then picking out on a faint sound, the wolf pricked its ears.

"_Track down this murderer-he must be found! Hunt out this animal who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us-but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below…who is this monster… this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free…"_

The wolf snarled lightly at the words. _Phantom of the Opera? That is this man? Must be. How sweet, _The wolf thought. It turned its interest back to the small group. The Phantom has let go of the rope and was pushing Christine away.

"…_Go now…go now and leave me!"_ he then turns and runs up a small set of stairs and disappeared into a room.

The wolf stood as Raoul climbed into a boat. "Come on Christine."

Christine was looking down at something in her hand. "No. Wait a minute." She then turned and ran into the same room that the Phantom had entered. A few minutes later she comes back out. "We can go now." She whispered.

Raoul helped her into the boat and he poled it out into the canal. The wolf looked up and saw that the Phantom has come out the room. Faintly, Christine could be heard, "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"_

Then Raoul answered, "_Say the word and I'll follow you…"_

Both the wolf and the Phantom watched as the boat disappears into the darkness. Both saw Christine looking back at the Phantom.

"_Share each day with me…each night…each morning_…" then she disappeared around the corner.

Still staring after her the Phantom then whispered, "You alone can make my song take fight-it's over now, the music of the night…"

Then he turned and picked up a candelabrum then began to smash all the mirrors. The wolf watched curious as he smashed the last one. Then he dropped the candelabrum then walked though the broken mirror pulling a heavy curtain. It fell and covered the broken mirror.

The wolf shook its head then ran up the stairs. It only paused to pick up a white mask in its mouth. _Oh no_, it thought as it pushed the curtain back and walked into the darkness. _The so-called music of the night will not die. I won't let it. _The curtain closed back behind the wolf just was it heard the mob come ashore.

Running down the tunnel the wolf slowed to a walk. Pricking its ears it heard a low moan.

"Christine…"

Then rounding a corner, the wolf found the Phantom laying on the ground half laying in a pale light that flickered from a gas lamp. A stone was lodged loose from one of the paws of the wolf.

The small sound made the Phantom look up. His eyes widened at the shadow of a large wolf. Glowing eyes stared back at in the shadows. Suddenly the wolf stepped forward, but in its place there was a woman. Her eyes had a yellowish tint. Her pale skin almost glowed in the dark. She held a slight smirk on her red lips. Kneeling down in front of him, she held out his old white mask. There was no fear or disgust on her face as she gazed upon his face with tenderness. "Who are you?" he snarled as he snatched the mask from her hands. He expected her to cower, but no. What she did was surprised him.

She laughed. "Oh, that was classic! Come on. I'm here to help you. The fools back there have not found the tunnel. But it may not be long before they do."

The Phantom turned his head, " I don't care. Let then find me."

She sighed impatiently, "If you did care you wouldn't have came down this tunnel. Besides…" she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, " I can help with your revenge," she purred.

His head jerked up and stared deep into her eyes. What he saw, he was not prepared for. "Who are you?"

"My name, my dear Phantom isAraceli Ricotta. Now come. I have a safe place not far from here." She stood and held out her hand.

He looked up at her, and then ignored her hand stood up on his on. Tall as she was he still towered over her. She grinned up at him and turned away, but he didn't imagine it. Her canine teeth _were_ longer and shaper then normal. But what made him follow her, he did not know. Maybe he saw, in a way she was like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Araceli Ricotta-vampire**

As Araceli led the Phantom though the back alleys her belly rumbled even more. Her teeth were aching, and just knowing there was a sensual looking man behind her made it worse. Why she had promised him revenge, she didn't know but in order to get him moving she was ready to promise him anything. She turned her head. He was still following her, which was good. His head was down. He had replaced his wig and mask. She knew he must have a name. She couldn't call him Phantom forever. He was no longer the Phantom of the Opera.

"Monsieur Phantom," Araceli's soft voice called back to him. Looking up he saw her yellow eyes glowing. "You must have a name. What is it?"

"No one ever asked me my name. No one ever took the time. Not even her." He fell silent. Then looked back up at her. "Erik. My name is Erik"

"Erik? Erik. Old Norse means 'powerful ruler'. I like it." She said softly.

Erik scoffed, "Yes, some powerful rule I turned to be. I lost all control. I had the whole Opera House under my control."

Araceli stopped and turned back to him. Her yellow eyes flashed. Erik stood there staring at her. She had long thick black hair that fell past her shoulders, and even as young as she looked the ends ended in about a foot of silver that flashed in the dark. Her pale skin looked flawless. So soft and smooth that Erik ached to reach out and touch her. To…he shook his head. Where was he getting these thoughts? He looked back at her. Her red lips held a knowing smirk.

_Soon._

The soundless word echoed in his mind. Just as he started to open his mouth two men came out of nowhere. The bigger man branshed a knife at Erik as the smaller waved a club at Araceli. Erik watched over the man's shoulder as he backed her into a corner. Erik quickly turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Give us your purse and no harm will come to you." The big man threatened with a gravely voice.

"I think the harm will come to you if you don't take your friend and leave." Erik told him calmly.

The man only laughed then came at him with the knife. In one smooth movement Erik had grabbed the man by his neck. With a single snap, Erik broke his neck. He then let his attention fall to the other man. He was threatening Araceli, unaware of his friend's death. When Erik stepped forward, he saw something he never thought he would ever see.

Araceli had the thug's hands in hers and suddenly gave a subtle twist; eve at the distance of three or four feet, he cold hear the moist popping of shoulder joints coming undone. The thug didn't even yell. Araceli clamped her hand over the thug's open mouth. The thug's eyes rolled over to Erik, silently begging him to help him. Araceli then latched herself onto his dirty neck. Blood began to pour down the man's shirt. Erik watched as the man's struggles became less, until he sagged. Araceli looked up at Erik over the dieing man's bloody neck. The look she had was one Erik knew would be forever burned in his mind. Her yellow eyes had turned a brighter yellow. There was a look of intent, pure even beyond the animal, beyond instinctual, something others might describe as pure joyful innocent evil.

Erik couldn't look anymore. He then did something he hadn't done in a long time. He turned and fled. He ran down the alley and into another. He skidded to a stop when Araceli stepped out in front of him.

"Why are you running?"

"W-w-why? I saw what you did to that man!" Erik gasped out.

Araceli grinned, her white fangs flashing, "And I saw what you did to that other man. Snapped his neck. Like a twig."

Erik drew himself up. Staring her in the face, he did not blink." That was not the same. You bit that man like a animal…like a…vampire."

Her grin grew wider, "Yes, Erik. That is what I am. Have been for two hundred years. But Erik," her voice dropped to a purr. Walking up to him she reached out a hand and caressed his smooth left cheek, "in way we are the same. Both children of the night. Come with me." She stepped back. "Really, what other choice do you have?"

Erik sighed, "No other."

"Right." She offered her arm and only after a pause Erik took it.

After a few minutes of walking Erik looked down at her. "That man… is he dead?"

"Almost," she said coolly. "I think he'll live with some help."

Erik straightened his head and looked ahead. He never knew what the future held, and even now he was unsure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. No reviews? Why? Doesn't anyone like it? If they don't I won't waste any of my time and Jack's if no one will say anything. Just a few words at least. Tell me if you hate it or like. Something please. **

**Forgetful me. I forgot to put a disclaimer. Well, here it is. I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or it's characters. Only the ones not mentioned in ether the book, books, musicals or movies.**

**Chapter 4: Casa dolce casa: home sweet home**

The safe place she had was a large town house. It was located; as Erik could see was no more then five blocks from the Opera house. It was old but still in great condition. Araceli led Erik up the stairs. She pushed the door open and walked part way in. she stopped when she saw that Erik had stopped. "What's wrong? Come on. The sun will be out soon and you need sleep."

Ignoring all his instincts, Erik followed her into the dark brooding house. Once inside, Erik could she that it was all furnished. And quite lovely. It almost reminded him of his lair, only without the dampness. He stopped at a black violin that was propped up on a stand. He read the brand and then reached out a finger to stroke it.

"Like it?" Araceli's voice sounded behind him. He jumped slightly then straightened. Too much in too short a time.

"Yes. But then I 'like' most instruments." Erik snapped.

She only grinned, "Everything you see, is yours. I am giving them to you. Cherish and take care of them. Some are quite old. I love them but have no use for them. You are the musical one. Use them to your pleasure." Erik tried to interrupt her. "No!" she snapped at him for the first time. "As I said, I have no use. They are items that I…collected … She held out a hand, "Come I'll show you to your room."

Climbing the steps, they passed many rooms. Araceli paused in front of a black door. "This is my room. The one thing I ask is to never go in there. Especially while I'm sleeping. You will not like it." They walked a little more. Coming to a large double door, Araceli pushed it open. The room was large and from what Erik could see from the sliver moonlight coming in the opened French doors and his own ability to see in the dark, it was dark red and was furnished to fit an aristocrat. It was airy and a light cool breeze floated in causing the drapes to move.

"No." Erik turned to Araceli. "No. This is too much. I can't accept this or anything else. I need to leave." He tried to push past her.

She reached out a caught his arm. Using her strength she held him were he was. "No Erik. I want to do this. Trust me. Life will get better. Everything have you _ever_ wanted you so will have. Money, power," she stared up into his eyes, "respect…" she smiled and seductively licked her lips, Erik watching her ever close, "knowledge…blood, lust, love…all you have ever wanted. All I ask is that you trust me and it will soon come to you."

Not even be able to move on his own she guided Erik to the bed. Then leaving him, she closed the door. She walked on down to her room. The sun would be coming up soon and though it does not harm her badly, the light does sting her eyes and the sun drains her energy. And for tomorrow, she will have to have an abundant. Opening her door she slipped inside. Not like some of the dramatic vampires that she has known, she slept in a bed. Unfastening her dress, she allowed it to fall. Then unlacing her corset she stood naked in the room she stretched out her sore muscles. Even being immortal didn't spare her of pain. Picking up a silk nightgown she downed it and crawled up into bed. Laying back she felt drain. Erik was human, but he had an absolute power in him. The slight mind push she had given him to stop him was diminutive, he'll snap out of it soon. The power he had was down due to all that happen tonight, but she imagined it very powerful. If he was ever turned, he could very well overpower even her and she was old. Yawning, she decided that she would just have to see in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. They do help. **

**Chapter 5: Myths **

The sunlight that streamed in woke Erik. Sitting up, he looked around to see where he was. The dark red room laid about him was pleasing, tantalizing. Like somehow that…vampire did to him last night. Why had she saved him he didn't know. He knew he was not worth saving, but why had she done it? Now that the horrors of the night were gone, Erik felt somehow refreshed. He strode to the double doors and pulled them open. He stood there and listened. The house was quite. No movement, no noise. He went down the hall until he came to the black door. He tried opening it but it was locked. He stood in the hall. When Araceli had came and enticed him to go with her, he didn't really think upon it. She held something over him. Like he had over Christine.

He had to get out of there.

Erik hurried down the stairs and to the door, but then stopped. The gendarmes and soldiers would still be looking for him. looking to his left he saw that there was a coat closet beside him. Opening it, he found long heavy cloaks and hats of various sizes. He chose a black hat and pulled it on, pulling the brim down over the right side of his face, over his mask, and then grabbed a black cloak. Turning the gold doorknob, Erik slipped outside. He stood there not knowing what to do. He never went out on the streets unless it was early morning or late evening. Throwing caution to the wind he slipped around the house and strayed to the back alleys.

For hours he roamed, thinking about his past, the present and the future. Christine was gone. Ten years of loving her gone overnight. He still wanted her, but it has now turned to wanting her because he knew he could never have her. Erik also thought about what he would do now. He was no longer the Opera Ghost or The Phantom. He could not ever be the seductive Angel of Music ever again. He had had many names; maybe it was time to have a new one.

His mind then wandered to Araceli. And what did she want? He knew it wasn't love, or anything. As he thought more upon it the more he felt that it was more of an interest in him, like a hobby or a pet. It made him angry that she thought of him that way, but the as he remember what she had done to that thug last night, the more he thought about what she was. She had power. Power that many dreamed of. She could divine the workings of anyone's mind, and change them. She had somehow done that to him.

Finally he looked up and saw that the sun was setting. He contemplated on returning to the house, but he had nowhere else to go. And he could get some answers now that his head was clear. Sighing, Erik turned around and headed back to the house.

Xxx

Araceli felt the tug of the sun going down and the heaviness of night setting in. She knew that Erik had gone out; she had heard him try the doorknob. She had known that he would not listen that is why she had locked the door. She lay there all day resting and also knew when he had returned. Sliding out of the bed, she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a black dress, which flared out and had no sleeves. Lacing her corset up she slipped the dress on, using one of her mind powers to fasten the tiny pearl buttons. Brushing her long black and sliver hair, she pulled the heavy tresses up into a twist then she unlocked the door and walked out. She sensed that Erik was in the sitting room. Walking down the dark hallway, she went down the stairs and went into the room.

"Good evening Erik," she drawled.

Gold eyes opened. It was all she could see of him and she could see in the dark. "Evening Mademoiselle. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled. "Yes, I did. Now, are you hungry?" she took a candlestick and with a small flick of her fingers, it burst into flame. She saw Erik sitting in a chair across the room with his long legs crossed. "I don't have much, but I may have something."

"I am a little, but you don't have to put yourself out." Erik replied carefully.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Come to the kitchen and I'll find something for you and we can talk.

It was what Erik had been waiting for. He smoothly stood and followed her though the house. When he entered the kitchen, Araceli already had it alit. There were two wine glasses out and a loaf of bread and cheese.

"I'm afraid that it is all I have." She told him apologetically.

"It is fine. I don't eat much anyway." He said as they sat down at the small table.

Araceli gave him a smile as if she knew something he didn't. She placed two large wine bottles on the table. "Help yourself Erik," she turned away and didn't see Erik pick op the bottle on the left. When she turned back, the smell of blood entered her nose. Erik had uncorked the bottle and started to pour it into a wine glass. "Ah, Erik…" he looked up, "I think," she took it gently out of his hands, "I better take _that_ one."

Erik watched as she poured the wine into her one glass and as he watched he saw why. The 'wine' was a thick ruby red. Blood.

He sighed. He had almost forgotten what she was. Picking up the other one he uncorked it and poured him self a much needed glass. "You can't drink nothing but blood?"

Araceli propped her white elbows on the table. "I can eat people food, but it upsets my belly. I can stomach wine and when I can't get blood, the richer and older the wine the better. It can suffice for months, but it is painful. There is nothing like a starving vampire."

Erik was now curious. Life and the unknown had always fascinated him and she was indeed unknown. "What about the sun, the mirror, the garlic?"

Taking a sip of her drink, she shook her head. "I sleep sometimes during the day," she said, "but I can go about in the day so long as I take care. I simply like the night better. You must not bother with old superstitions. Very little hurts me. There is only one why to kill me and I will NOT tell you. You are human. They are unpredictable. I'm talking a chance in telling you even a little."

Erik leaned forward. His face across the table. "What makes you think I won't betray you?" he purred.

"Betray me? You cannot."

"No?"

"Who would believe you? Plus you are a wanted man. And if they did believe you, I'll kill you. Then 'they' will kill me. That would suit everyone just fine. Besides… I don't believe that is what you want, " she leaned her face closer to his, "is it Erik?"

He said nothing, but sat back.

Araceli smiled and sat back as well. "You not betray me," she said pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, some sexual scenes. Nothing too bad I hope…**

**Chapter 6: Answers and a Change**

"You must wonder why I have brought you here, why I saved you," Araceli started.

"I wondered that myself," Erik replied dryly.

She laughed, the sound making the dark house seem more welcoming. "I even wondered about that myself. Normally, I would have ignored you or seduced you and then would have drank you dry. But…no…it wasn't pity. I believe in reality I helped you because I have never seen in all my years a man or human hold so much anger and passion."

"Anger, yes. Just because of my face I as hated and feared. My life has always been harder then most will ever know. Passion, it is…was…for a woman," Erik said absently.

"No. She was not a woman. Christine is a child. But forget her right now. I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" he snarled.

"I had offered you revenge. I had offered you power. Everything your heart will and had ever desired. I can give then to you. Do you want it?" she told him, tantalizing.

"Even…Christine? I can get her back?" Erik asked hesitantly.

Araceli's yellow eyes flashed, Erik caught some emotion, but couldn't even guess at what it was it was gone so fast. "Yes…" she forced a smile, "even Christine. That is if you can get her back. I'll give you the power to do so, but I will not have a hand in physically helping you there. You must do that on your own. Of course the answers you may get will not please you very much."

Erik hesitated, and then nodded, "Yes I want it."

Araceli's smile and look was frightening. It told of pain and pleasure. Erik began to think about changing his mind, but decided against it. There was no other life for him now but the one she offering. She stood and walked to the door, she looked back at him with a come-hither look.

"Follow me." Was all she said, and then she disappeared.

Erik looked all over the house. It wasn't until he found her in a large tiled room. It was lit with candles. In the middle of the room was a great tub. It was filled with hot water. She was standing in the tub her skirts pulled up so that from her ankles and thighs were bare. The white skin shone in the pale light. Erik froze in the doorway, choked up. She looked up and stepped out of the tub.

"Erik. Take a bath. Relax. There are soaps, salts and oils. Use them if you wish. Take was long as you wish. Dress, and then go to my room. Wait there. I must go out. I'll be back by dawn." She then walked past him, running a hand across his chest and was gone before he could blink.

XXX

Araceli was now on the hunt. The blood from the bottle was only to curb her hunger. She pasted the homeless, her normal prey. To change Erik she needed richer healthier blood. She found one. He was just coming from a brothel inn. His blood called out to her. She walked down a ways then leaned against the corner of an alley.

"Monsieur?"

The man turned his head at the melodious voice. There at the corner of a building was a tall curvy woman. Her black gown blended well with the shadows. Her flawless white skin shone. Her beautiful face sported no make up but she didn't need it. She was gorgeous. Her full red lips called to him. "Bonjour mademoiselle. How are you this evening?"

She smiled, "Lonely monsieur, my lover is late."

The man grinned at his luck. "The dog. To leave a beautiful lady alone like this."

She batted her eyes, "Then Monsieur, he has lucked out." She held out a hand and the man was right there gathering her into his arms crushing his lips down on hers. She responded back harshly. He pulled back, gasping for air.

"My lord, you are a wild cat." He began to kiss and nip her neck.

"And I'll show you how much of a wild cat I can be." He didn't have time to respond, for she had driven her long needle sharp fangs into his neck. He opened his mouth to scream, but she covered his mouth. She gave a great pulling suck and he fell unconscious. She drank a little more, taking as much as she dared. She pulled back, a small stream of blood running down the corner of her mouth, her tongue darted out and caught it. She propped the unconscious man against the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Araceli felt better. She could feel the rich blood run though her veins. She looked up at the sky. Along the skyline it was just turning pick almost time to head back, but there was one thing she wanted to do.

XXX

Christine couldn't sleep. She felt extremely guilty, leaving him alone like that. Getting out of her bed, she went to the balcony. Opening the doors she stepped out. The air was cold, but she felt that she deserved the stinging wind across her skin. She looked out across the grounds, wondering what he was doing, if he had escaped the mob. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke to her.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold Angel. You'll catch your death. Of course I wouldn't mind."

Christine gasped and spun. In the shadows there were two yellow eyes. "Angel?"

The voice laughed and Christine could hear that it was not male but female. "After ten years, you still don't know his name? How tragic." She stepped out into the moonlight. "All that work to turn you into a earth bound angel that he put so high on a pedestal. A angel that turned to the first pretty face that passes her."

Christine backed up until her back hit the ledge. "W-w-who are you?" she squeaked out.

"Still ever the ingénue Christine? You are still the six-year-old princess. Who I am does not matter. You would not remember me. Also you will not remember this little meeting. I just came to get some answers." Before Christine could move she was wrapped in the arms of the taller woman. She screamed and struggled.

"Shh, little one. I won't hurt you." Araceli cooed as she brushed Christine's curling brown hair out of her face. "This will not hurt, in fact you might find it pleasurable. In my past love of your father I will not kill you." With that said, Araceli lowered her head to Christine's bared throat. She kissed it then gently sank her fangs into her smooth neck. Christine let out a groan and it was not one of pain. Araceli grinned as she sipped the sixteen year-old blood. Araceli opened her mind and allowed Christine's memories to seep in. Pulling back, Araceli looked down at the slumped girl in her arms. Picking her up, Araceli carried her into her room and laid her on the bed.

Christine let out a moan, "Don't stop."

Araceli laughed quietly, "Greedy girl. I'm quite full tonight." She placed her hand on her forehead, "You will not remember this night." Then in the blink of an eye she was gone, leaving Christine in a deep sleep.

When she got back to the house, she saw that Erik had indeed finished his bath. Going to her room she saw that he was dressed and standing at her balcony doors, watching the sun come up. "What do we do now?" He asked as she stepped into the room.

"Why, we go to bed," she purred as she crossed to room and closed the doors.

"What!?" he looked down at her.

"Come to bed. With me." She then took his hand and led him to the bed. Pushing him to the bed, she kneeled down and took of his boots.

Erik was so enthralled that he did nothing to stop her. He sat there on her bed and watched as she undressed him. Soon she had all clothing off but his trousers. Then taking his hands she gilded then to the front of her dress. She pressed both his hands into her large mounds of flesh. She let out a small groan as he moaned. She let go but pressed against his hands. He got the idea and began to unlace her outside corset. His nimble fingers swiftly undid the red ribbon. The hard cage fell to the floor. Erik lifted his eyes and saw her smile with her eyes closed. Picking up confidence he stood and slipped the dress from her body. The black lace material fell to the floor to join the corset. She stood before him, naked. Her body was smooth, white and curvy. She had the perfect hourglass figure that all the women droved themselves to achieve. Erik hesitated.

Araceli opened her eyes, "Erik…" she breathed, "haven't you wondered how it would feel if you were kissed with passion rather than sympathy?I know you have wondered. Would you be shy and hesitant, refusing to part your lips until you were coaxed? Or would your mouth open eagerly under mine?" she leaned up, "Let's see." Then she placed her lips on his. She was gentle at first, licking his lips. When he opened them, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. Pulling back she nipped his lips. It drove over the edge. He leaded down with a growl, wrapping his arms around her soft body.

Araceli thrilled to his touch. She pushed him back until he fell back in bed. She straddled him. Looking down in his eyes, she saw surprise and lust. She leaned down and kissed him again. Feeling him rock his hips upward, she shifted so that she was pressing against that part of him.

Erik groaned was her weight stilled over him. Never had he cursed clothing but there and then he did. He groaned again as she pressed down. He tipped his head back but tensed when he felt her lips against his neck.

"Trust me." Came a breathless whisper.

Relaxing, he rocked his hips upward again. He heard a laugh. He then felt something sharp over his nipple. It pierced it and he hissed just as he heard a different hiss. It had come from Araceli.

"Morphine?! I should have known."

Erik was too drugged but to lay there. He felt her shift restlessly. Then felt the teeth close over his nipple again, which she bit hard. Never had he felt ever so good. She licked the blood that streamed from it. Soon she turned to the other.

Finally, he tried to roll her, to put out the fire that was burning in his loins. But she stopped him. "No, not yet."

She kept him drugged with her kisses. Sometimes during the day he feel asleep with her weight pressed against him. He would wake at times and she would be gone. Sometimes reading, often staring at nothing. When she saw that he was awake she would bound back to the bed, tussling virginally, caressing him, kissing his face and neck. She would lick open the wounds on his nipples, bringing fresh streams of blood. It was an agonizing pleasure that he wanted to end but also for it to go on forever. Finally close to sunset, she let him be.

It was a few hours later when she woke him. "Erik. Wake up. It's time."

Erik groaned and opened his eyes. H saw that Araceli was laying over him. Her face was serious. "Time?"

"Yes. Time, you want pleasure. Power. Revenge." Erik nodded. "Then trust me and don't fight. It will hurt if you fight." She leaned over him and kissed and sucked his neck, making it tender. Then he felt something very odd-a deep press. Her sharp fangs slid into his throat. It was painful but also pleasurable. Erik cried out, his body tried to move away, but Araceli held him with her immense strength.

Erik felt himself getting weaker. "Oh Araceli…"

She pulled back, "It's ok. You're dying."

Erik felt something push against his mouth. A red-hot liquid ran past his lips and down his throat. He moved his head away.

"No! Drink it. I know it's nasty, but you have to drink it. You'll die if you don't."

Erik began to swallow. He opened his eyes. Araceli had her wrist over his mouth. She had tore open her writs with her own teeth. Her eyes were wide with pain and determination. Erik felt himself get stronger. He grabbed her wrist and pressed it into his mouth. The hot blood turned sweet. Sucking it down like air, Erik bit into her wrist wanting more. She cried out, the slight cry remembering him of Christine and he bit harder. Finally, she ripped her wrist away. She threw herself across the room. Erik sat up staring at her. Her sliver and black hair had fallen over her face. Araceli was breathing hard and fast. She looked worn and tired, looking very much like a child then.

Erik stood up on shaky legs. He then collapsed. He cried out at the pain that shot though his belly. His mouth felt sore and he clamped his teeth and felt something rip though his lips.

Erik shuddered. It felt like his whole body was on fire, but then suddenly it was over. He stood and walked over to a mirror in the corner. Only pausing for a spilt second, Erik looked into the mirror. His mask was off of course, he still had his disfigurement, but it was not as harsh. Only a darker pink then the rest of his skin. He bared his teeth and saw long sharp canines. He felt stronger and faster. He felt…prefect.

"Oh no."

There was a whisper from a corner. Erik turned and saw Araceli sitting on the floor. She had a red lace dressing gown on. A hunger came over him. Shyness and wariness gone, he strode over to the fallen vampiress. He bent and scooped her up.

"Erik! What are you doing?! Put me down!" she shrieked.

"No," was all he said before he placed her on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning some talk of murder and mutilations 

**Chapter 7: Mistakes and lessons **

Araceli began to fight him. She squirmed and tried to crawl away. Erik didn't do anything but hold her down, staring at her. She was thankful he was only doing that for the moment. But she could see and sense it. The hunger and natural lust all vampires have shone in his bright gold eyes. The amber flames burned hot and cold at the same time. Her fear that he could overpower was coming true. He was only a newly turned fledgling and yet he was holding her immobile as if she had no strength.

Struggling, Araceli tried to wiggle out found under him. He had his legs over her, pressing her into the bed. Taking her hands her forced them over her head. Again she bucked, but this time he snarled at her. "Be still. Be still or I'll bite you." Then leaning down he buried his face into her neck. She knew if he drank from her he could unintentionally drain her dry. She would not die, but she'll have to lie there until he figured out that he would have to give her blood. Araceli turned her head and saw that his inner elbow was only inches away. She stretched her head toward it and bit down hard.

Erik yanked his arm away and sat up. He looked down at her with clear eyes. The pain had woken him up. "Araceli?"

Araceli sighed, relieved. "It's ok Erik. Now, please let me up."

Erik looked as to where he was. He scrambled up and away from the bed. Araceli sat up and straitened her dressing gown. She looked over to Erik. He was still eyeing her, but for now he had the blood lust under control.

"What happened?"

"For starts Erik," her voice unintentionally hard and accusing, "you nearly raped me and bit me. You scare me. You're damned strong. Stronger then you should be right now. You haven't even made your first kill."

"You mean you didn't know that this would happen?! I thought I knew what you were doing!" Erik yelled at her. She had lied to him! Despite all her talk and that she was inhuman, she was still like them. His yell made her flinch. "I'm leaving. I can't handle this!" Erik raised a fist as if he was going to cross the room and hit her. Instead her turned to walk out the door.

"Erik!"

He stopped. There was something in her voice that made him stop. There was pain and lostness.

"Please Erik. Don't leave. As strong as you are, you don't know how to hunt. You need to know how to protect yourself. I can teach you this. You can then leave if you want, but please stay for a while." Her voice was begging. Her eyes were large, her skin paler then usual. She looked tired and hungry.

Erik sighed. He was many things, but one thing he was not, was truly cruel. Not when she had accepted him even though she had lied. Plus she was right; he knew how to be the Phantom but not a vampire.

"I'll stay. But I want answers soon," Erik told her coldly.

There was a childish joy in her eyes. She smiled relived. "Thank you, Signor." She looked around the room until she found Erik's clothes. "Here. You need to get dressed. We to go and hunt. I'm hungry and you are sure to be, I know I was when I was first changed."

Erik pulled on his shirt and jacket. He was just pulling on his boots when Araceli appeared in front of him. She had dressed in a sliver and black lace gown. Her sliver and black hair was free and flowed down her back in thick wavy locks.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Erik said dryly.

She nodded and led him down the stairs. Outside, on the street, the air was chilling, but Erik couldn't feel the cold. Araceli took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. Erik watched her intently. She then took his hand and led him toward the east part of the city. "You can smell blood. Just clear your mind and focus on what you need. Tell me…do you smell anything?"

Erik took a deep breath and it hit him hard. The sweet smell of blood. It rushed though the veins of someone near. "Yes. There." Erik inclined his head to a small pile of old blankets and rags.

Araceli smiled. "Very good. Homeless is easy prey, but that is what we'll have tonight. When we are stronger we can prey on richer blood." She put her fingerer to her lips. She then walked over and pulled the blankets back. There was a young woman and two children.

Erik moved to stop her if she so much as tried to take their blood. He started forward when she moved, but instead she placed a large purse in the hands of one of the children. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at Araceli. She smiled down at him and placed her finger to her mouth. "Shhh," she whispered. The boy looked down at the leather purse then back to her and smiled, a innocent child's smile, he then nodded and snuggled back down in his mother's arms clutching the purse tight.

Araceli walked back over to Erik and took his hand again. "Come on. Let's get less innocent blood."

Erik followed her. "Why didn't you kill them?"

Araceli stopped suddenly. Without turning, she snarled, "Did you want me to? I try never to kill and if I have to, it's always evil, tainted blood. You can smell it. But do you want me to go back? I will. I'll kill them in the most horrible way." She spun around and glared at him, "I'll pin the mother with my mind but allow her to be conscious and able to speak, then while she's watching and begging I'll rip the children's throats out. Drink their living, warm, sweet innocent blood as it spurts out of their thin young necks? Then disembowel the mother and drink her blood as she dies in agony?"

Erik stood there shocked and sickened at the description. He had done many horrible things to men but never to women or children. "But I thought…"

"Thought what? That I was a bloodthirsty monster? I rather drink dogs blood then harm a child."

"I'm… sorry. I should have not judged you like that." Erik apologized, something he has never done before.

Araceli knew that. She accepted the apology. "Forget it. Now. You know evil, look for it. It will smell slightly bitter sweet. Innocent is really sweet and rich, and it take a lot of control not to drink them dry. I take a sip if innocent blood now and then, but I always make it pleasurable. A vampire's bite can be painful or pleasurable. The vampire can decide."

Erik closed his eyes and concentrated, and there it was. The bitter sweet smell that. Araceli described. "Twenty feet away to the left."

Araceli smiled, "Very good. Now come and watch." She then moved inaudibly up to the man. She did bother warning him she simply struck form behind. She latched her self onto the neck and bit down hard. The man struggled but soon grew weaker. He sank down to the ground, Araceli with him.

Erik watched, thinking he'll feel disgust, but no, he was intrigued and even aroused by the sight. Finally Araceli pulled back with a gasp. She sat there, catching her breath. Erik could see a change. She looked healthier and more aware. Erik couldn't hear the heartbeat of the human anymore. "Araceli…is he?"

"Yes. I need a lot of blood tonight. Now can you help me? We need to move him out of sight."

After they disposed of the body, Araceli had Erik to drink from her wrist. He watched as she held out her write. "Now Erik, drink. You'll get stronger from me faster then directly from a human. After this you'll have your first feeding of human blood. Your smart Erik, you know were the vein is."

Erik nodded and gently took her wrist. He looked at the pale skin. Green veins sighed under the smooth skin. He looked back at Araceli then back to her wrist. He took a breath, and then laid his mouth against it. He kissed it, openmouthed. He then gently bit down. The blood rolled up and he drank. The taste was better then before. Her blood was fat with the blood of the man she had just drank from.

Araceli gasped as the teeth hit her. It didn't hurt. No, it aroused her. Lust hit her and she staggered. Erik caught her and pulled her firmly into him. She allowed him to drink as long as she dared. She then gently pulled her wrist back. Erik threw his head back and gasped, breathing deeply. Then he froze. His eyes met hers and for the first time in over a century, she blushed. She knew he had smelled her arousal. His eye was sharp and knowing as she licked the bite, closing the wound. "Ah, I think…it's time you learn to make your own kills. "She then danced away from him and looked back at him. "Come on."

They found the next man near the Seine River. She showed Erik where to bite. He had stealth down already from his days as the Phantom. When Erik bit the man, he knew it would be fine for him to kill the man. The man was a thief and murderer. Araceli had told him that it was okay to kill the evil and wicked.

XXX

When they had both arrived at the house, both were drunk on blood. Araceli led Erik to her room and he didn't fight. He sat on her bed as she danced around even floating on the air. The air in the room was thick with sexual tension. Erik began to remember the day before. When she had laid on him bare drugging him with her biting kisses. Only half aware of what he was doing, Erik strode over to her and caught her dancing body in his arms.

"Wh-" Araceli's voice was cut off when Erik captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Jack: You know, I think you're enjoying this story a little too much. **

**Why?**

**Jack: You were grinning the whole time.**

**What can I say; I really get into my stories. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning adult themes. Beware. If you are offended skip this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I figure I better put one her. I don't one the Phantom of the opera.**

**Chapter 8: Nighttime pleasure**

Erik reached to drag his fingers slowly across her jawbone. "You are so beautiful," he murmured softly, as he kept his gaze fixed upon her. Araceli knew it was the blood lust in him talking, but for now she allowed herself to believe him. Lightly he grabbed her chin, and he pulled her face closer to his and drank of her lips with a passion she had never dreamed.

Erik reached out and wrapped his hands around her hips. Araceli pulled her head away from him to catch her breath; she saw a seriousness cross his features that she had never noticed before. Knowing she wanted him more now than ever, she leaned closer, capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Araceli felt him pull her tightly against his chest, his desire growing by the minute, but Araceli couldn't stop herself from wanting him.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands move up the small of her back, and begin to lift her up. As he lifted her up, she let her head fall back. Then she slowly lifted it so her eyes met his. She kissed him passionately on the lips and then felt his hands touch her hair. She reached up to unbutton his jacket as seductively as possible. Slipping it, from his shoulders, she heard it hit the ground with a gently thud. Araceli ran her hands across his chest; feeling the hard muscles though his white shirt. Her hands came to rest on the band of his trousers. Dipping a finger inside the band, he caught her hand with his and pulled it to his lips to kiss her palm. That simple gesture set her body aflame.

"Not yet," he said softly, his amber eyes twinkling mysteriously. Without a word, he seized her lips once again.

Soon Erik pushed Araceli back down onto the velvet blanket. While she still had her eyes closed, Araceli felt Erik put both his legs on either side of hers.

When Araceli opened her eyes, he moved a loose lock of hair off of her forehead. She never thought he could be so gentle and in control even with his inexperience. She knew he had not many women. She had read it in his mind. So unsure and scared, but sense changing him he lost most of that shyness. She had had many lovers in her two hundred years but none was making her feel things, not since Cornelius…no…she would not think of him. Araceli couldn't help a small tear from starting to form in one of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Erik's voice was a little above a whisper as she tried to find her voice.

"Nothing," she whispered.

Araceli grabbed his arms and rolled him over so she could get on top of him. A smile appeared on his face. She kissed him again. His lips abandoned her lips and traveled down her neck. Their breathing became more passionate and heavy. The tables turned, and Erik flipped Araceli over on her back again. She smiled at him and he had a smirk on his face. He started to kiss her neck again. Araceli arched into the arousing kiss. To feel his weight on top of her was exhilarating. He sat up and started to unbutton his shirt. She helped him. Once again he put his weight on her. As he kissed her, his hands caressed her hips and thighs. Araceli softly kissed his neck and chest, were she could feel the steady beating of his heart start to get faster against the skin of her lips. He let her sit up and helped her untie the corset part of her dress. When it was untied, he removed the whole dress, so she was wearing nothing but her thin silk chemise. Even then, he still kept undressing her. When he was done undressing her, he pushed her back on the bed, but without a lot of force.

Erik kissed her lips, while his hands traveled around her body again. He ran his hands up her smooth legs and over her breasts. Araceli touched his hard body and his soft yet muscular back. The scars she had seen and felt before were gone. It was always the same. Any scar or wound that anyone has received in their life, will disappear in the change. That was also why Erik's disfigure was not as it had been. In fact, the darker pinkish shine enhanced his dark beauty.

Araceli began to touch him again. He let her hands travel down to the buttons of his pants. When she unbuttoned them, she practically ripped them off of his body and threw them to the side. Araceli could hear the longing in his voice as he breathed in and out. She didn't stop anything he was doing.

She felt him gently part her legs and push inside of her. She grasped into the bed linens at every thrust. Then her hands felt the need to feel his skin again. So, with every thrust, she grasped onto his strong and safe arms and back. He thrust harder now. Every time he moved inside of her, she would moan with pleasure. When Araceli opened her eyes, she could see that he had a smirk move across his mouth.

Araceli wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever, until he thrust inside her again. Araceli cried out then she had to pull away to catch her breath, and take in this unbelievable feeling of pleasure. That she didn't want it to end.

She knew her time was about to come. Araceli stared into his beautiful blue- green eyes, she was about to lean forward and bite him, to teach him that the pleasure could be enhanced even further, but as she started she saw his eyes turn into a flaming amber. Erik's mouth opened and he bared his fangs in a hiss. Fear began to flood her mind. How did he know? He leaned down and clamed his mouth down on her neck. Sinking his teeth into her neck, Araceli arched up and moaned loudly, begging him for something wordlessly.

_The tables are turned now. You are now begging me. Now longer will you be superior over me. We are now equals._ Erik established the mind link easily.

Anger flooded her at his smugness, but it didn't last long. The longer he drank, the more intense the pleasure became, until he was holding Araceli with one arm so that he was kneeling on the bed with her straddling his lap. Araceli leaned up and sank her own teeth into his neck. Erik let out a groan and began to thrust again into her harder. Spasms rocked her body and Araceli cried out as she reached her crescendo and her muscles contract around him. Within moments of her climax, she could hear a deep growl emit from Erik's throat as he poured himself into her, the sound mixing with her cougar-like scream.

Araceli went as limp as a ragdoll in Erik's arms, too exhausted to even hold herself upright any longer. With care, he laid her back down on the bed and settled himself beside her, pulling the blankets over them before virtually collapsing as well. Araceli snuggled deep within his arms and knew that she had a special connection with him even if he didn't love her. She snorted. Love, her love had died two hundred years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack: see what you did. You scared them away.**

**Me? It was likely you.**

**Jack: No…it was you.**

**Ok, fine. What's wrong people? Did I offend you all? If you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop posting the story.**

**Warning blood and death. **

**Chapter 9: The Past**

It was some hours later when Araceli woke up. Erik was gone, and with the link she still had, she knew he had gone hunting. It would be like that for a while, him having to hunt every night until he could learn to control his hunger. She herself wasn't the least bit hungry, but for one of the lessons she was planning on teaching him, she need at least some blood. Getting out of the bed, she dressed her self in a simple gray velvet dress with an outer black corset. She brushed her tangled hair and set it into a braid tied with a black ribbon. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Taking the wine bottle out from its place, she uncorked it and just drank from the bottle, her fang teeth clanking against the glass bottle. She drank on and was swallowing the last drop when she opened her eyes. There standing front of her was Erik. She choked and sputtered.

He grinned at the sight of her choking. He had just come back from testing his new abilities. He was finding that so far he enjoyed being a true monster now. So when he learned all he needed, he was going to pay the Viscount and Christine a little visit.

"Erik! That was not good. You can't slip up on one like that! If I hadn't had this bottle to my lips you would have been attacked." Araceli snarled.

"My apologies Mille. Now, Araceli, I know you know about me. But I don't know about you. I want you to tell me about you, who made you, and what they teach you, everything." Erik told her bluntly.

"You are not to demand things of me! I made you, you are my fledgling." Araceli said hotly, frustrated. How dare he! He was only a day and half old vampire. But, a small voice told her, he is already stronger then you and you are centuries older. Araceli huffed, and turned to stomp out of the room. Her arm was suddenly caught. She turned to see Erik glaring at her.

"You will not walk away. I see that you had humans under your thumb for years now, but I'm not a human any more. True, you have changed me, but I belong to no one. You are only useful to me for now. I do know there is more to be taught. You are going to do that and then I will leave. You will not stop me or look for me. Now tell me all I need to know. Starting with you!" Erik squeezed her arm tight.

Crying out, Araceli tried to get away but Erik held on tight. She comaplated on turning in to a wolf, but it was too large. A bat would work but he could just snap her neck. So instead she turned to the one other animal she could turn into. Her body shifted and Erik found himself looking down at a sly-looking sliver and black fox. Araceli snarled up at him and then turned to run. Her long thin fox legs carried her as far as the window. Just as she as ready to slip out the crack in the pane, she felt the skin of her neck being pulled back. Araceli found herself being held disgracefully held up by the scruff of her neck. She snarled then yelped.

"You try that again and you will find yourself in a lot of trouble." Erik told her holding her small fox body up to his eye level.

Araceli sighed, and then sifted back to her original form. Erik let go of her, but watched her closely. Tears were in her eyes. "You want to know?" she said, "Then I'll tell you." She walked over to a chair and sat down. Erik leaned against the wall and watched her.

"I was born in Rome in 1652. I was the only child of my parents, so I was very loved. They allowed me to learn how to read and write. Since I was a girl I wasn't allowed to go to school, but they taught me at home. I was also told I could chose my own husband. I did. A rich painter named Cornelius Ricotta. I was thirteen, he was twenty-six. He was a friend of the family and I had always enjoyed his company. He didn't treat me like a child or a girl. He talked to like we were equals. When I came of age before I could let my parents know my wish to marry him, he went to then with the request. I, of course wanted to marry him. So in the summer of the next year, we were married. It was a marriage filled with passion and love. My son was born soon after. Anthony was a beautiful baby. We couldn't have loved him more.

Life was perfect, but one summer's night in 1671, it changed. We were having a feast. It was the middle of the feast when this people came barging in. There were twenty of them. They rounded us into the middle of the room. The screaming from the guests woke of my tiny son. He came running into my arms, he was five at the time. Cornelius gathered us into his arms, comforting our son and me. The people kept us in the loose circle in the middle of the room. Suddenly this tall long blonde haired man walked in. he was wearing black robes and an evil look on his face. All the people looked at him and he gave a slight nod. Then the horror began. They closed in on us and the blood bath began. You can only imagine the horror, the screams of agony. Cornelius tried to run with us but we were caught and I was spun away from Cornelius. Anthony was ripped out of my arms. I found that arms were wrapped around me, thinking that they were Cornelius's I looked up. I looked up into the yellow eyes of the blonde haired man. I tried to fight, to get away, but he held me tight. I screamed out for my husband and son. The man laughed. I can still remember wheat he said."

"So you love you son and husband?" he sneered down at me.

"Yes! With all my heart!" I looked around for them. I finally found them. My son was being held by one of this monsters, my husband by another. "Per favore, please let them go." I tried not to look at the mass murder and blood everywhere.

"Release them?"

"Yes! Please release them!" I screamed and begged.

"Fine." He nodded to the two men holding them. They began to rip into them. The pained screams from my husband and baby had me bucking in his arms. I tied to get to them but he held me tight and made me watch as my son and husband were ripped to shreds. Finally, the screams stopped. They were dead. I began to cry and he held me almost tenderly. "Shh, la Bella, I'm here."

I almost didn't register what he said or was doing until he had his teeth in my neck and was drying me dry. I struggled but he was much stronger. Soon I felt weak and he let go, allowing me fall to the floor. I saw him stare down at me as if considering. He then knelled and ripped his wrist open and pressed it to my mouth.

"And you can very well guess at what happen then. I transformed and then he grabbed me and fled. He kept me prisoner and as a toy for fifty years before I gathered courage and ran away."

Erik stood there shocked. His earlier threats forgotten, he walked and took her into his arms as she suddenly began to cry. He rocked her, hating himself for making her tell him. It must have been horrible watching her husband and son killed in that horrible way. "What was this vampire's name?"

Araceli shuddered, and whispered the name into his shoulder, "Gabriel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer. I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. **

**Ok. Nobody like this story? If so I'll stop writing here. I have to work and I'm using my sleep time to write, if nobody even leaves a word or two I'm stopping.**

**Chapter 10: History and animal lessons **

The comforting that Erik gave Araceli turned into something more. Soon he was kissing her tears away and then her cheeks then her lips. Araceli soon returned the kisses and in a flash found herself on her back in her bedroom. This time Erik took his time and when he finally joined them, it was with care and Araceli was soon afraid of losing her mind at the intense feelings she was having. Finally, just as they both were climaxing, Erik leaned down and gently bit her neck, Araceli reaching up, doing the same. Afterward they laid in each other's arms, breathing heavily, licking their lips at the taste of each other's blood. Soon they fell asleep, two immortal lovers for now.

"I've seen you as a fox and as a wolf. What other animals can you turn into?" They were both walking down the cold and empty street a few nights later. Both their stomachs were full, but wasn't ready to head home.

"A bat. Don't look at me like that! It's true, a bat. That's how I first saw you."

"What? First saw me. When was this?" Erik tugged at his gloves looking disinterested, but kept looking Araceli's way.

"In the graveyard. When you were fighting that young boy. The blood from the slash he had received woke me up. I was hanging in the old dead tree." Araceli said.

"If you have a house, why were you in the graveyard?" Erik asked, curious

"I was visiting an old friend."

"Who?"

Araceli laughed curtly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Fine. His name should be familiar, Gustave Daae. I had fallen for him. A very talented man that I killed." Araceli smirked. "I had a desire to have a family again. A man and a daughter. His wife had died giving birth to the girl. He was a handsome man, a fine lover, and gentle man. He's daughter…." They had stopped and Erik knew the name that was going to come out of her mouth. "She was a sweet girl even then. A lovely brown eyed and haired angel named Christine. Yes, Erik, you know her. I wanted this family, but I wasn't going to curse them with this curse. I was going to stay with them. After a few years Gustave got sick. Apparently, he was anemic. My kisses had made it worse. When he was on his deathbed he asked me to take care of his daughter. I promised. He died happy. I did take care of her. I couldn't take her with me on my traveling; I would have had to leave her alone for times to hunt and that would not do. Besides at seven she was a talented singer and a fair dancer. So I contacted a friend of his, by the name of Madame Griy. I told her that I couldn't take her, but wanted to honor Gustave's wishes. The Opera House would never take some one as old as Christine. They wanted to start them younger, you should know, you lived there Erik. Anyway, with some mild seducing and a large donation they accepted her. The rest, they would say, is history."

Erik gazed at her, and then started laughing. "Who knew that a creature of the night would set up another creature of the night's demise?"

"You are not angry? I thought you would be. After all of all the theaters and places I could have placed her I chose the Paris Opera House."

"Angry? No. You gave me a gift of love for at least nine years. And even now," Erik began walking again, Araceli following, "I know that it wasn't a true love. I became obsessed with her. With the idea of putting someone on the stage that was taught by me, that could somehow immortalize my music. I still want her evermore though." Erik stared out into space.

Araceli gritted her teeth. She should've have killed Christine that night. She wanted Erik to love her, her years as a vampire had not caused her to want solitude like some wanted. She was two hundred years old, but in a way she was still 19. She watched Erik as he focused his now prefect vision on the star spotted sky. She took this time to look at him. He was tall, and still dressed very elegantly. Like the fist time she had seen him he was still wearing black on black coat and tails. A stiff white collar rose above a black ascot. His vest was gold brocade shot with black and copper threads. The left side of his face was arrogant was handsome. He had an angled jaw full and sensual lips, his one visible eyebrow was an elegant ebony arch; his black hair was brushed back. On his right side he still wore the sinister looking white mask but took it of when they were at the house. He also had taken over the heavy black velvet cape that was lined with pale silver that he had found in the closet.

"Erik, do you still try to work on your music? You are the best and I've heard and met the best. Beethoven, Mozart and many more. I remember Giuseppe Verdi," Araceli suddenly laughed and Erik turned to look at her, "I was hunting in northern Italy at the time. Milan actually, and I was passing by a theater called La Scala. In it I heard a beautiful opera being composed. I went in and met the composer. A great man and very intelligent. We talked. He was surprised when he found out I was from Rome and was educated as I was. I stayed with him for a while, and loved him. Soon he began to work on a second opera. It was not very good and I mentioned this to him, but me being a woman, he didn't listen. When the opera, _King for a Day_, was booed of the stage, I was there. He wanted to give up but I persuaded him with a wild night of pleasure. He wrote the third and _Naducco_, was a great success. He went on to write one masterpiece after another. You may know one that is very special to you, right, Erik?"

Erik just nodded. It was Giuseppe Verdi's opera _Otello_. He had been playing it when Christine had ripped his mask off. He cleared his throat. "Back to turning into animals, can you teach me?"

"Yes. And it is very easy. Just picture the animal you want and concentrate. You will slip into the form easily. A wolf is very useful. Do a wolf. I'll go first." Picturing her wolf form, her body melted smoothly into a large wolf. She looked up at him and grinned a wolfish smile. She sat down on her hunches and shook her head, the black and sliver fur catching the moonlight.

Erik stared at her for a second and then pictured a wolf as well. He felt a lunch and almost stopped, but decided against it and went with the feeling. He opened his eyes and found himself almost at her eyelevel. Looking down, he saw two large black paws. Araceli stood and walked up to him and nipped his neck and took off running. Erik stared after her, amazed at her childish antics. She stopped twenty feet away and looked back at him. _Two can play this game_, he thought. He started to turn away watching her out the corner of his eye. Araceli's tail dropped and started to trot back to him, when he suddenly twisted and ran at her. Araceli let out a yelp and took off running, Erik giving chase.

Araceli led him out of Paris and deep into the woods. She zigzagged around trees and rocks. She leapt over a large log and slid to a stop. She looked around and tried to listen over her beating heart for Erik. She didn't smell nor could hear him. She started back the way she came when a huge wolf, black as midnight, leapt over the log and landed right on her. They rolled for a minute then stopped with Erik pinning her down in a highly male dominated way. His gold eyes stared down at her in triumph. She sighed and shifted back to human. Erik sat back and did the same. They sat in the snow and leaves that they had torn up. Erik leaned forward and brushed a leaf out of her hair. "What other animals can we turn into?"

"Well, it's really your choice. I had chosen a wolf, fox, and bat. But I've known some to change into owls, or hawks. I even knew two that could change into one of the large cats. One was from India and could change into a tiger. And the other a leopard because he had seen one in a traveling gypsy fair. So I believe any animal that you wish. So remember, is there any animal that you had seen and liked its power of slyness?"

Erik thought about the past animals he had seen. There had been one he had adored. A large cat. The rare jade eyed Black Panther. The Shah had one as a pet in his palace; it had a diamond-studded collar. The large male had been kept in a cage, snarling and growling at everyone but Erik. He had always had a way with animals. Fixing his mind on the image of the cat, he felt the shift. He heard Araceli's gasp. Opening his eyes, he saw himself reflected in Araceli's yellow eyes. Even larger then the panther from the palace, he guessed himself to be about ten feet long counting the tail and standing at three feet at the shoulder. Heavy and muscular.

Araceli's face slipped into a smile. "A black panther. How beautiful and deadly." She ran her hands though Erik's fur and he closed his yellow green eyes in bliss. He opened his eyes at her laughing. Shifting back to human, he looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?"

"You were purring!" She said between laughs.

Erik frowned in disgust and turned to face the east. The skyline was starting to turn pink. "Maybe you may find it funny at being caught in the sun." he said abruptly.

Araceli turned and looked at the sky, "Yes, well in that case I better teach you the last animal. Flying probably. What do you want?"

"I think I like the idea of a bat." Erik said after a moment.

"Fine. Again, I'll go first." With no time to spare she shifted into a bat. Flying around Erik's head, she seemed to say, 'hurry'.

Erik watched her for a minute and then visualized. Soon both were racing back to the city at high speed. They flew into Araceli's opened window. She shifted and closed the window just as the sun hit the pane.

"I don't think you're ready to face the stinging sun yet. When you get stronger you can go out in the sun without a lot of pain. Now," she yawned, "let's sleep. I'm tired."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: News**

Araceli led Erik though the dark streets of Paris. She had told him of a surprise. He was dressed in a rich black suit and wore a black mask on his face. When she had mentioned it, he knew she was right, but old habits die hard and there was still enough of a scaring that it could be seen. She shook her head but left it be. She herself was dressed in a sliver and black velvet dress. It was a daring cut. The neck dropped down in a sharp V, the bodice hugged her small waist snuggly, and the skirts fell straight down and had a slit up her right leg that showed the sliver lace under gown. Her thick black and sliver hair, hung down past her waist. Her red lips held a smirk. "Come on. This only happens once a year and you are extremely lucky to be a vampire now!"

"Then what is it?" Erik asked rudely.

"Shh, you'll see." They had arrived to the door of a vault in the small cemetery that was just out side of Paris. Araceli knocked on the heavy door of an ancient crypt.

"What's here? Besides the dead? Have you lost you're mind?!" Erik hissed.

"The dead is here, but so is the undead." A smooth male voice sound from the other side of the door. It slid open. A short, man that looked to be in his late forties and had salt and pepper hair stood there. "Araceli. Good to see you still in Paris. I thought you would have left."

"Not yet Jacob." Araceli smiled fondly at the man. "Jacob, this is Erik. He is a month turned."

Jacob looked up at Erik his blue eyes glowing, "Tall one. You know that Valentine will not like this, you know."

Araceli sighed, "I know."

Jacob stared up at Erik again and then smiled showing long sharp fangs. "Come and follow me. Erik, you will like this. I know that some of you aristocrats have parties, but just wait and see this one." Jacob led then though the door and as Erik looked around, he heard the sound of a heavy lock being slid into place. He turned to Araceli, "Aristocrat?"

"It's the way you carried yourself. You walk tall and arrogantly." Araceli said.

Erik started to hiss at her, but Jacob squeezed through between them, "Come on you two, no need to stand here and hiss at each other when you need to meet the others."

"Others? Just how many are there?" Erik asked as they followed Jacob.

"You don't know? Well, the total count that lives in Paris is maybe around fifty. There are also some that come around for this." He was leading them down a staircase. It smelled was damp and old skeletons hung from broken coffins. Erik sighed. Even his old hovel under the Opera House was not this bad. They came to another door, and it was engraved with erotic pictures. Opening it, Jacob grinned and stepped aside.

Araceli took Erik's hand and led him inside. The scene that was in front of him was something he never thought to see. The room was large and richly furnished. Black candles lit everywhere. Red drapes hung from the ceiling, the stonewalls was black. Longing on couches and chairs or pillows were vampires. They were richly dressed and their beauty filled the room. They were talking or some were trading blood. Ether biting the necks of writs of their partners. The talking was a low mummer.

"They are all vampires?" Erik asked as they walked into the room.

"No. Some are their human pets, promised that they will be turned." Araceli told him. She started to say something else but a tiny blonde girl slid up to Erik and Araceli.

"Araceli. No fair. Were did you find him? Are you going to share?" she stared up at Erik lust plainly in her yellow eyes.

Araceli frowned at the girl until she looked down. "Anne. You know better. Now go back to your master."

"Yes Araceli. I do apologized." With her head down she hurried back to the center of the room.

"Share? Like I was some pet?" Erik asked heatedly. He stared at her in wait of her answer.

"Some share partners, but I don't and never will. It is the loose ways we some how get when we are turned." She took his hand and led him to the center of the room. "You are quiet Erik. Is there anything the matter?"

Yes, he was being quiet. His mind was elsewhere. He was busy making plans.

"No, nothing is the matter." Erik said in a monotone voice.

Araceli looked at him with suspicion, but her attention was taken by a beautiful man. Beside him was a little girl. She looked to be no older then fourteen. She was drinking thick red liquid from a glass. A little girl dressed as an adult. The miniature dress was red and had a low neckline showing just the small cleavage she had. Her light ash brown hair hung in girlish curls around her bare shoulders. The man looked up and smiled at them.

"Araceli! Finally. We were wondering where you were. You never miss this. I thought you might not come. You think as much as you… Valentine will be pleased to see you." This was said with abhorrence.

"Yes, yes I know. Enough about him right now. I have someone for you to meet. "Erik this is Angelo Rifkin and his wife Genevieve. They are the only vampires I can truly stand."

Erik started at the mention of the girl being a wife. He looked to Araceli. She just smiled.

"You flatter us, Araceli!" Genevieve's voice was very soft a perfect soprano.

"Erik, the newly turned. I never thought you would make a fledging." Angelo turned to Erik, "Welcome to the family Erik," he said a bit bitterly.

"I must say that this is all very amusing." Erik said cautiously.

"I'm very old Erik. I know when even a powerful fledging is not amused by what he sees. Persia?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. I never cared for the country myself. It can ruin one."

"Good. You two stuff asses can talk, while me and Araceli have some girl talk." Genevieve cut in. Angelo smiled at her boldness, then frowned and nodded.

Erik watched as Araceli walked off with Genevieve then turned back to Angelo. Angelo smiled, "Mixed feelings Erik?"

"What? No…how do you know?" Erik was stunned.

Angelo laughed. As I had said, I'm very old. Even more so then Araceli or Valentine. I'm close to a thousand, Erik, and Genevieve is about seven hundred. And even though you are strong for a fledging, I can still read you. I know you. You are that so called Phantom of the Opera. Or was. Genevieve and me were there that night as well as Araceli. I find that every thing you did to be amusing." Catching Erik's glowering look, he shrugged. "I have a morbid sense of humor. But you are torn between a child you thought you loved and in a way still do and the one that made you. Oh, I know of her promise to help you get your revenge, but truly she made you become she lov-" he was cut off by a cry.

They spun around and Araceli had fallen to her knees. Her white skin was even whiter. So white it was almost transparent. She was doubled over. Her whole body was shaking. Genevieve was crooning to her rubbing her back. Erik hurried over, and kneeled down beside her. "What happened? What did you say to her?" Erik glared at the young-looking vampire.

"She told you about her past. I know she did. We got some tips that Gabriel is looking for her again. She is for-"

"Ever running away from him. Though, I can't say I blame her." A deep baritone voice sounded in the room. Erik turned his head. A tall stocky dark skinned man was standing in the middle of the room. His yellow eyes made his dark skin look even more exotic. He had long wavy black hair and an African accent. Erik had only met African men in Persia and they had been slaves and eunuchs. This one walked and held him self with a gracefulness and arrogance. He was dressed in a dark gray suit with a ruby brooch. He carried an ivory cane with a large gold knob on the top. He fixed his cold eyes on Erik. "Of all the infamous vampires there ever were, Gabriel is one of the worse. He does not follow any of the rules that we all had deiced. He tortures, rapes, and mutilates his victims. It is enough to turn even my stomach."

Erik stood to face this vampire. He didn't know who he was but in a way he knew that he was a danger in trying to take Araceli. "Who are you?" He was the same height as this one and so Erik could look straight into his eyes.

"Oh. How rude of me. I am Valentine. You must be Araceli's fledgling and also the past Phantom of the Opera, Erik." he turned his attention back to Araceli. She had stopped shaking and was stating to stand up.

Erik moved to help her before Valentine did. He felt his eyes bore into his back. "Are you all right?" Erik inquired as he held her steady.

"I n-need to go home," she whispered into Erik's arm.

Erik nodded a started to lead her away. He was almost to the staircase when Valentine stepped in front of them. Ignoring Erik he laid a gentle arm on Araceli's arm.

"Araceli, I can offer you sanctuary. I have a whole coven. I only ask for you to stay. Please. I can keep you safe from him. I'm older then this fledgling. Stay." Valentine implored.

Erik glared at him as Araceli smiled weakly. "Thank you Val, but I'll tell you what told you last time for the past fifty years. No. I lived in a coven, and I hated it. So please…. not now."

"Araceli, that was Gabriel's coven. Of course you hated it. Mine is…"

"Valentine. She said no. Leave it be. No move out of our way." Erik said that was close to a growl.

Valentine glared at Erik but moved. Erik led Araceli up the stairs. When they came to the locked door, Jacob was there waiting. Concern was written on his face. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open. Stepping out and then shifted Araceli so that he held her in his arms. He started of but stopped when he heard a whisper. He turned and saw Jacob.

"Take care of her. She is special to all of us. In her blood she carries the oldest blood known. She is the only one of Gabriel's offspring. Her blood is more healing then even our master's blood. You also watch out your self. Not as strong as hers, you blood is strong even so. That's way Vale-"

"Jacob! You know the rules. In and out. Don't stand there with the door open!" The voice came from the inside. Jacob slammed the vault door close. Erik turned back around and looked out across the old cemetery. It was snowing again, the white flecks settling on him and Araceli. So many unanswered questions came to mind. He shrugged and moved faster then an eye could follow. Soon he was back at the town house. Laying her on her bead, he pulled the velvet dress off as well as her corset. Leaving her asleep in her bed, wearing her under gown, Erik moved to sit in a chair in the corner to think and plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Visit and Unexpected Visitor **

Erik looked over at Araceli. She was still asleep. Not for much longer though. But were he was going it was of no concern of hers. He knew she would be angry when or if she finds out. If everything goes well, tonight he'll have his revenge and Christine. It has now been two mouths since she had turned him. Every night she had taught him more. He knew he was ready to leave. Getting out of the bed, he dressed and opened the balcony doors. Looking back at Araceli. He felt a ting of regret, but dismissed it. She loved his company and he knew she didn't want to be alone ever, but he needed his revenge and Christine.

That night she had taken him to the vampires gathering she had been fearful, scared to go hunting. Only sometimes Erik could coax her outside to hunt, other times he would feed then come back and feed her. As the weeks wore on and there was no news of Gabriel, she became her old self.

He walked to the double doors and opened them. Jumping out, he landed on the ground as his wolf form. He loved his panther shape, but a wolf was more likely to be ignored then a large exotic cat. He ran to the one place he had been visiting for the past week. His old lair. Slipping back inside, he shifted to human form. He had everything he needed but one thing. His Don Juan. Araceli didn't know that he had started to continue his music and he wanted to get them before he left Paris forever. With Christine. In his heart, he knew it was wrong to do what he was going to do, but he didn't teach her for all those years for nothing. He will have her, even if she has to pretend to love him. Gathering the papers he bound them up and left the lair for the final time.

It didn't take long for Erik to arrive at the de Chagny's estate. The large mansion glowed faintly in the moonlight. He moved around the back and used a mind sweep he found the room that Christine was in. he knew that she and Raoul was now married. Had been for a month. They were sleeping in rooms that connected. Erik grinned as he landed on the balcony. Easily unlocking the door, Erik slipped in, and casting a glance at Christine, he walked past her bed on into Rauol's room. The young handsome man was asleep. Erik thought of many ways to extract his revenge. Kill him in the most horrible way seemed to be the most obvious, but Erik decided on some thing even worse. He would take Christine from him. Like he took her from him. Sneering at the boy, Erik then walked back to Christine's room.

He sat down on the side of her bed. Her angelic face was relaxed. Erik brushed a chocolate curl out of her face. "_Christine_…." Erik half breathed, half sung.

Her eyes opened, "Angel…."

Erik smiled at the old title. "Yes. It is I."

Christine sat up. She looked at the door that led to Raoul's room. "I thought you was dead."

"Did you wish that of me? Do you truly hate me so that you wish I was?" Erik inquired a strange glint in his yellow eyes.

"Oh, no! I would never wish that of you. You are my Angel of Music. Will always be."

Tears threatened to fall. "Can I hold you just for a little while?" Erik held out his arms.

Christine hesitated then fell into his arms. "Oh Angel."

Erik held her close, stroking her hair. He held her that way for a while before he leaned downed and kissed her neck. He felt her start to tense. Anger and lust ran though him. He plunged his teeth into her neck. Christine cried out. He began to drink, intent on to change her. But he forgot to block her memories. They came flooding his mind. Her father dieing, a faint figure that Erik could guess that was Araceli, her in the ballet corps, then her meeting him, taking lessons. Her triumph, then the unforgetful night she had taken her mask off. He would have never guessed her feelings. Fear, pity, and love. She had loved him, and still did. But as he probed her mind, he found that the love she felt was the same to her father. She loved him, but _Loved _Raoul. He then felt something else. Something that was fighting within her. He pressed deeper into her mind. There. In her. A new life. Created out of love. Her unborn baby.

Erik pulled away, crying. He held Christine who had passed out. He couldn't do it. He laid her back on the bed and licked the two ting holes, closing them. He then stood and walked to the balcony. He stood on the ledge and looked back at her one last time. He will leave her forever, let her live her life. Then changing into the bat, he took off.

Araceli knew where Erik had gone. She was not an idiot, only a fool. She wiped a tear away. She didn't what to hunt, but she was hungry. Her dead blood cells called out for fresh blood. She was dressed in much simpler dress this night. It was a soft pearl gray, with black lace. After she made her kill, she was heading back to her house. Erik wouldn't come back. Maybe it was time to move on again. She hadn't been to the Americas yet; she might try there for new sights. She rounded the corner and stopped short when a tall longhaired man stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, la Bella." The smooth evil voice froze her in her tracks.

Araceli gasped, "Gabriel," she choked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Reclaim**

Erik took off flying. He didn't even know were to go. The promises that Araceli made, he could still extract them, but he no longer felt the desire to. Never did living forever seem so bleak. He didn't even know how to kill his self to end it. So he just flew around. He was tempted to head back to Araceli. She was not so bad; in fact he enjoyed her company at times. Her telling of her own travels and the times she had lived though and seen. He turned toward the house, when he heard her call out.

_Erik! Please! I know you have left, but please help me! For all that we shared and enjoyed, help me! He's here. He has me!_

Erik swerved and flew to her calling. He had a feeling he knew who it was. He flew over the Seine River. Looking down he saw Araceli running as fast as she could across the bridge. Erik dropped down and she ran right into his arms.

"Erik! Please," she gasped between breaths, "he's back! He wants to reclaim me. I can-"

"Ah, la Bella, is that any way to treat your Master?" stepping into view Erik saw the infamous vampire. Gabriel. He was indeed tall and had long silvery blonde hair. His face was sharp and long. Everything in his looks told Erik that he was a cruel man.

Gabriel then noticed Erik. "Who are you?" he snarled, but before Erik or Araceli could say anything, he glared at Erik. "A fledgling. Araceli's fledgling. Leave now and I'll spare you pain."

Erik shook his head. "As her _Fledgling_, you are to tell me what you what with her." He said in a cold voice.

Gabriel's eyes widened then narrowed, "That is my concern, but… if you must know, she is mine. She escaped me almost hundred years ago. I have searched for her everywhere. Now that I have found her, no one, not even the great Phantom of the Opera, will keep me from reclaiming her." He stepped forward.

Araceli whimpered and hid her face. "I do believe the lady does not wish to be claimed." Erik said as he moved her behind him. He knew a fight when he saw one.

"You stupid fool." He snarled, "Do you believe she loves you? She doesn't!"

"She may not love me, but I lov- care for her, and as you vampires have that phrase, she is my master, my mistress. Besides, I don't care." Erik said coldly, calmly.

Gabriel shrieked and flew at Erik. Erik was waitingm, the minute Gabriel was in arms reach, Erik reached out and grabbed him by the throat and threw him as hard as he could. Gabriel went flying though the air, but when he landed, he stood and snarled. Then running at Erik he shifted into a sliver blonde wolf. Just as Gabriel jumped to rip Erik's throat, he himself shifted into his own wolf form.

The night was filled with snarls and yelps as the two vampires ripped at each other's bodies. Gabriel, being the older and slightly stronger, bit Erik and slung him. Erik collapsed on the blood stained cobblestone bridge. Gabriel stood over him getting ready to rip Erik's throat out. Just as he lead his head down to Erik's throat a slightly smaller but still large wolf leapt onto Gabriel's back and sunk her fangs into his back.

Gabriel howled in pain and twisted. Loosening her grip, Araceli was flung. Gabriel snarled at her and turned back to Erik, but Araceli was persistent and laid her teeth into his hip. This time he turned and ripped her shoulder. Araceli yelped but the fear and anger and hatred of him kept her going at him.

Soon they both were panting and dripping blood from countless bites and wounds. Gabriel's beautiful silver blonde fur was matted with blood that stained him red. Araceli was favoring her left paw, and her silver and black fur shone wet with her own blood. She snarled at Gabriel. He turned and started to walk away, but then bounded back at her. His larger body hit hers and they rolled. When they stopped, Gabriel was on top. He stared down at her then sank his teeth into her throat. She let out a pained howl that turned to a wet gurgle as Gabriel drank all her blood. When he pulled back he ripped her throat out.

Gabriel sat back and let out a triumph howl. He then turned to finish Erik off.

Erik had collapsed on the road in pain and exhaustion. He barely could keep his eye open. He felt that he had just closed then when he heard Araceli's pained howl. Opening his eyes he saw that Gabriel had her pinned down, a paw on her body and was drinking heavily from her bared throat. Erik started to get up when he saw Gabriel rip her throat out. Anger and pain gave Erik strength. He stood up and shifted from wolf to his panther form. Silently, slipping up behind Gabriel, Erik saw that he was much larger then Gabriel's wolf body.

Gabriel turned and his eyes widen at the sight of Erik. The cold triumphed look in his eyes turned to fear. He bared his teeth, but backed away. Faster then lighting, Erik grabbed Gabriel by the throat with his dinner plate sized paw and batted him down. In a quick bite, snapped Gabriel's back. Gabriel let out a howl like groan. Erik wished he could back him suffer, but there was no time. Sinking his three-inch fangs into Gabriel's throat, he ripped it and shook his head. Erik tasted the old rich blood run down his throat. Drinking of the ancient's blood, Erik 'saw' every thing that Gabriel had done. It sickened Erik. He had down awful things, but none compared to the horrors that Gabriel caused.

Finally, Gabriel went still and Erik bit down harder. There was a snap and Erik's teeth clamped together. He pulled back and saw that he had bitten clear though Gabriel's neck.

He shifted to his human form and walked over to Araceli. She was still in her wolf form. Erik kneeled and ran his hands though her blood matted fur. She was still breathing, but barely. "_Change back. Change back_." Erik whispered both with mind and voice.

As if she could hear him, she shuddered and shifted back to her human form. Erik slipped his arms under her and gently picked her up. He ran a break neck speed to the house.

Exhausted his self he laid her on the bed. Her throat was ripped out, the white gristle and shiny tendons showed though her delicate white skin. No blood oozed out from the wound.

For once in his life, and all his knowledge of healing, Erik didn't know what to do. He sat on the bed with her head in his lap softly singing to her. He knew that she could hear her. Her thoughts were just pricking his mind. As he sung, she sighed in pleasure.

_"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ... _

Erik held her close. And silently prayed. "How do I save you?"

"You must give her blood." Valentine's voice came out of the shadows. He stepped forward. There was concern in his eyes as he saw how bloody Erik was and how Araceli was looking. "I saw what you did to Gabriel. How a fledging had the strength to do that, I'll never know. Some of us don't even want to know. But you drank of his blood. It is strong and it is of her master's blood. Inside of you know what to do."

Erik nodded and bit into his wrist. He allowed the rich blood to flow over his hand and drip into her opened neck. After a few minutes it began to close.

"Now. Feed her. Give her all you can then I will." Valentine directed.

Erik placed his wrist over her mouth and let the blood pour down her throat. For almost an hour he kept his wrist there, until, Valentine pulled him away.

"Rest. I will now give her blood." With that said he ripped his own wrist open and fed her. When all the blood could be given Erik stood and walked up to Valentine.

"I thank you. She means a lot. She saved me. I did the same. Now, to save her yet again, I'm going to leave." He looked down at Araceli. She was healed, but Valentine was keeping her asleep with is mind. "Tell her that I…lov-care for her that is why I'm leaving. Take care of her. She doesn't have to worry about Gabriel anymore." Erik kissed Araceli on the forehead, "Good bye my Ange de les Nuit." With that said Erik turned and left.

Valentine hadn't said anything. Erik was loner. He may always be. But he didn't live as long as he had by being stupid. He knew that some day, Erik and Araceli will met again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Epilogue: Meetings**

Erik walked out of the theater. He had just seen The Phantom of the Opera show. It had made him cry and laugh. He silently congratulated Andrew Lloyd Webber. The man was a guiuse in his own right, even if he did get some things wrong. But how his story got out, it was beyond him. He was in Japan when Gaston Leroux wrote the first book. Erik ignored the book. It was more like a collection of interviews. But it wasn't until, the musical in 1986, in London, that he really got worried. It was the closest to his tale then any of the others. But in a way, he was happy that at least some of him was shown to the world. The story, his old face, now made people, women, cry, instead reclurle back in fear.

As he walked down the crowded street, it started to snow. People walked by him not paying him any attention. He had now wandered the lonely road. Everyone he ever knew was dead. The vampires he had met moved on to other parts of the world. Life had become easier to live. With the advent of blood banks, no longer the death of humans he had to deal with. He also found how easy it was to gain money and comfort. Walking along the humans, he heard snatches of their conversation as they discussed the play. She had seen the show numerous times, it never boring him. Erik couldn't help wonder where Araceli was and if she had made it. He felt terrible that he had left her, but it was for the best. But how he wished he could see her again. He knew he loved her. It was ineluctable. His love for Christine never died, and he knows now that it was a more caring love. Araceli gave him a new life, a new start. The gift was a curse but also a blessing. He had seen many things and knew that there will be more to see.

Erik turned the corner and the huge Christmas tree that the city of New York put up every year loomed in front of him. The bright lights showed heavenly against the glass building. It was a lovely sight. He stood there and stared up at it.

"Beautiful. Isn't?" a slight accented voice sounded behind him.

Erik froze. It have been more then hundred years since he had heard that voice. Turning, Erik's yellow eyes widened at the sight.

Araceli stood in front of him. She had her familiar smirk on her beautiful pale face. Her thick black and sliver hair hung in silly locks behind her shoulders. She had a blood red scarf on and a black leather coat that hugged her slim figure. She was also wearing a black skirt that fell to her thighs and warm leggings. Black leather boots came up to her cha. On her head she had a black cabby hat and sliver hoop earrings.

"Araceli. Yes, you are." Erik finally got out.

"No word to say after all these years? Sometimes its better. How have you been?" she said as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Fine. Lonely. And you?" Erik took her hands and held them in his own.

"Lonely as well."

"Lonely? I thought Valentine…"

"Did for a while. Least until I got stronger. I then left France. I traveled to Ireland for twenty years, then moved on." Araceli hugged him and Erik tensed then hugged her back. "I love you. Not the love that a master has for their fledgling, but a deep love. I have never loved anyone other then Cornelius . But he's been gone for hundreds of years. I loved you the minute I saw you. I didn't realize it was love, but it was. Erik, please don't run any more. Stay with me, let me stay with you. Love me. Life as a solitary vampire is very lonely."

It was what Erik wanted to hear. He dipped his head and caught her lips. When he pulled back, nether he or Araceli noticed the smiles from the people had around them. "I love you as well. That was why I left. But, I am done running. Stay with me."

"Yes!" Araceli reached up and kissed him deeply. Erik kissed her back and led her away to the penthouse that was his for the moment .

Down in the streets three figures smiled at one another. Valentine tipped his hat, and Angelo smiled and Genevieve giggled and blew a kiss to the two shadows that was on the wall. Angelo took Genevieve's hand and led her into the shadows.

Valentine stared up at the window a little longer, then smiled. "The best man, Erik." then he too slipped into the shadows.

The End


End file.
